Odcinek 2
Co to znaczy być połączonym – drugi odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Hiro ma szanse na zostanie pasożytem. Odbędzie się walka pomiędzy Hiro i Ichigo, a Zorome i Miku. Fabuła Drugi odcinkek ''Darling in the Franxx rozpoczyna się od rozmowy Hiro i Ichigo przed domem. Ichigo pyta się go czy naprawdę pilotował franxxa razem z Zero Two. Odpowiada jej że nic z tego nie pamięta i że chce spróbować jeszcze raz swoich sił we franxxie. Chce tym udowodnić, że jest potrzebny. Po wejściu do domu Hiro zauważa 002, która je śniadanie. Po chwili Zero Two dosiada się do Hiro i mówi, że jest jego "ukochanym". Z drzwi wychodzi Nana(opiekun 13 drużyny). Hiro oświadcza przy wszystkich że chce pilotować z nią jeszcze raz franxxa. Nana na to odpowiada, że narazie muszą czekać na rozkazy. ''Następnie Papa zostaje poinformowany, że podczas ostatniego ataku Klaxozaura plantacja utraciła 54% paliwa. Papa zatwierdza pocałunek z 26 plantacją. Pocałunek odbędzie się za 175 godzin. Po chwili ukazuję nam się szatnia chłopców, w której rozmawiają o walce Hiro z Klaxozaurem. Zorome wścieka się, że Hiro pierwszy pilotował franxxa i nie wierzy mu, że tego dokonał (z zazdrości). W tym samym czasie w szatni dziewcząt jest ukazana maszyna, która ubiera je w kombinezony do walki we franxxie. Miku obgaduje Hiro, że przyprowadza do domu nową dziewczynę (Zero Two), a ta nazywa go już ukochanym. Ichigo zdenerwowała się (ponieważ podkochuje się w Hiro ale boi mu się tego powiedzieć) i uderza ręką w ścianę. PO wyjściu z szatni rozpoczynają się ćwiczenia we franxxach. Argentea zaczyna się wygłupiać i traci równowagę. Delphnium łapię ją w ostatniej chwili. W tym samym czasie Hiro ćwiczy w jednostce treningowej (małym robocie). Próbuję sobie przypomnieć jak pilotował z Zero Two. Po powrocie do domu dzieci zaczynają rozmowę o tym czy będą w stanie pilotować franxxa przeciwko Klaxozaurom. Zorome zaczyna dokuczać Hiro, że Zero Two wzięła go tylko na przejażdżkę w swoim franxxie. Na co odpowiada, że Zero Two powiedziała Hiro, że naprawdę pilotował franxxa. Po chwili dzieci udają się do pokoju strategicznego. Hachi oświadcza, że Hiro będzie miał szansę zostać pasożytem (żołnierzem, który walczy we Frnaxxie). Mówi mu, żeby Hiro wybrał sobie partnerkę. Zero Two od razu mówi, że to będzie ona. Ichigo się wtrąca i mówi że ona chce pilotować razem z Hiro franxxa, ponieważ Zero Two nie należy do ich drużyny. Tak właśnie się stało. Hachi pyta kto będzie ich przeciwnikiem. Zorome odpowiada bez zastanowienie że będzie to on. Jego partnerka też się zgadza. Jutrzejszy ranek. Walka rozpocznie się za chwilę. Obie drużyny są już w swoich franxxach. Argentea jest gotowa do walki, lecz Delphinium, w której walczy Hiro i Ichigo ma problemy. Delphinium prosi o czas, dokładnie 3 minuty. Ichigo pyta Hiro jak pilotował razem z Zero Two. Odpowiada jej, że się całowali. Zdesperowana Ichigo robi to. Po chwili pyta Hiro czy coś poczuł, odpowiada że nic. Zorome próbuje zaatakować Delphinium, lecz jego partnerka mu na to nie pozwala. Ichigo sama zaczęła kontrolować franxxa (co jest bardzo niebezpieczne). Oba franxxy uderzają w ścianę i nie są zdolne do walki. Na tym kończy się pojedynek. Ichigo jest załamana. Postacie * Hiro * Zero Two * Ichigo * 081 * Goro * Mitsuru * Futoshi * Zorome * Kokoro * Ikuno * Miku * Nana * Papa * Wiceprzewodniczący * Marmoset * Gorilla * Lemur * Baboon * Tarsier * Hachi * Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 02 es:Episodio 2 ru:Что значит «соединиться»